15 Cosas que hacer antes de casarse
by Fumiis Braginski
Summary: Hay experiencias que no puedes dejar pasar cuando estás en los mejores años de tu vida y completamente soltero. Tras su primer desengaño, Kagome aprenderá esta lección de parte de la persona menos esperada, quién la acompañará a lo largo de múltiples experiencias en las que aprenderá a conocerse a sí misma y, quizás, encontrar a esa persona con la que siempre había soñado. ¡AU!
1. Chapter 1: Desengaño

_**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola, hola! Aquí con una nueva historia —se nota que estamos en exámenes, la inspiración siempre viene a mí en exámenes, hdp e.e—. Espero que no se me haga un fic muy largo, calculo que unos cinco o seis capis como mucho. A ver si así logro acabarla en poco tiempo y no desaparecer como usualmente hago xD —matarme 8D—. En fin, espero que disfrutéis de esta historia :)_

_**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen blablablá(?)._

_¡Espero que os guste! :)_

* * *

**Capítulo I_  
_**Desengaño

**·**

—¡VIVA LOS NOVIOS!

Kagome gritó felicitaciones junto con el resto de los invitados, mientras cogía un puñado de arroz de una pequeña bolsa de plástico y lo lanzaba contra la pareja que sonreía, ella ampliamente mientras se cubría de las ráfagas de arroz blanco que le lanzaban, él algo más sutil manteniéndose sereno en todo momento.

Todos los allí presentes se acercaron a felicitar a la pareja, y media hora después se dispusieron varios vehículos para trasladar a los invitados al lugar donde tendría lugar el banquete nupcial. A Kagome le tocó compartir coche con personas que no conocía, aunque a decir verdad eso no le resultaba sorprendente, no conocía a nadie ahí. Se mantuvo callada todo el viaje hasta el salón del banquete, apenas prestando atención a la conversación que mantenían los otros invitados que iban con ella, a pesar de que en un par de ocasiones intentaron entablar conversación con ella —sin éxito, pues apenas les daba una contestación escueta que no daba pie a más—.

Al llegar al lujoso salón donde ya todo estaba dispuesto para su llegada, la mandaron sentar en la mesa de los familiares, al menos ahí estaba su madre —y otros familiares de ambas partes—, aunque esta estaba muy entretenida conversando con los padres del novio y ella prefería mantenerse, nuevamente, fuera de la conversación.

Después de un brindis inicial, todos se dispusieron a comer. El asiento a su lado todavía permanecía vacío. Se preguntaba a quién correspondería ese sitio, aunque tenía una ligera idea. Apenas un minuto después de que los camareros sirvieran los primeros entrantes vio una larga cabellera negra que se acercaba entre las mesas y pudo ver sus sospechas haciéndose realidad. El hombre se sentó a su lado, saludando a sus padres y a los demás compañeros de mesa, de reojo Kagome pudo ver que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa pegada casi permanentemente en su cara y una pequeña marca roja en la piel apenas visible sobre el cuello de la camisa de su traje impecable.

Resopló mientras rodaba los ojos incrédula. Qué cliché.

—¿Kagome? —preguntó él de pronto, reparando en su presencia.

—Hola, Taisho —saludó con indiferencia. Vio como él fruncía ligeramente el ceño, como cuando alguien rayaba el fondo de un plato con el cuchillo y el sonido resultaba tremendamente desagradable.

—No me llames por el apellido, ¡ahora somos cuñados! —le sonrió socarrón—. Llamame Inuyasha.

La morena lo miró apenas unos segundos y devolvió su vista a su plato, mientras continuaba peleando con el marisco. No le caía bien, desde antes de que su hermana le presentara a Sesshomaru como su futuro marido y poco después al hermano pequeño de este. Conocía a Inuyasha desde hacía un par de años, y aunque en todo ese tiempo podía contar las veces que se habían visto con los dedos de ambas manos, definitivamente no era el tipo de persona con la que ella podría llevarse bien algún día. Se habían conocido a través de Miroku, el novio de su mejor amiga Sango. Era el mejor amigo de Miroku, así que habían coincidido cuando iban a alguna fiesta del primero y Kagome se veía en la obligación de acompañar a su amiga que apenas empezaba su relación con su novio.

A ojos de la chica, Inuyasha era un joven arrogante y en ocasiones, por lo que había visto, con bastante mal genio, demasiado pagado de sí mismo, y sin ningún sentido de la responsabilidad. El típico hijo de un gran empresario que siempre había estado podrido de dinero y nunca tuvo dudas o miedos sobre su futuro así que se dedicaba a salir de fiesta, tirar de la tarjeta de crédito de su padre, y llevarse a la cama a cuanta chica se le ofreciera. O al menos, esa es la conclusión que ella había sacado de todos sus encuentros. Y el hecho de tenerlo ahí, a su lado, en la boda de su hermano y con un chupón recién hecho en el cuello, no la hacía cambiar de idea.

—Ya, como quieras.

Comieron en silencio durante un rato. A veces la madre de Inuyasha, Izayoi, le hablaba y lo metía en la conversación de sus padres. Luego volvía a comer en silencio. Finalmente decidió intentar entablar conversación con ella.

—¿Estás feliz por la boda de tu hermana? —Kagome lo miró sorprendida. De todas las preguntas que pudiera hacerle esa no se la esperaba. El moreno se llevaba el tenedor a la boca, mientras su vista estaba clavada en la mesa nupcial donde Kikyo charlaba por lo bajo con el que ahora era su esposo.

—Claro, no veo porque no iba a estarlo. Si ella es feliz yo me alegro por ella —dijo finalmente mientras hacía un ligero movimiento de hombros indiferente y daba el tema por zanjado. Siguió comiendo, sin embargo, la pregunta seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza—. ¿Tú no estás contento por tu hermano?

—¿Contento? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué posiblemente pase un año embobado y dominado por una mujer con la que terminará tirándose los trastos a la cabeza, divorciándose, y perdiendo la mitad de su patrimonio? —preguntó con tono irónico—. Estoy impaciente por verlo —sentenció con una mueca burlona.

—¿De verdad crees que Kikyo está con tu hermano por su dinero? —preguntó ella incrédula, no sabiendo si estaba más sorprendida o ofendida. Inuyasha le devolvió una mirada intensa, en la que casi creyó ver sus ojos oscurecerse levemente durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente se giró de vuelta a su plato y continuó hablando tranquilamente.

—No digo que esté con él por eso —explicó con tranquilidad—. Sólo digo que es así como terminan todos los matrimonios.

—Está claro que no tienes ni idea de lo que es estar enamorado —le recriminó ella con una mirada casi ofendida, y añadió por lo bajo—: Aunque eso nunca lo dudé.

—¿Crees que porque salgo y me divierto con chicas no se lo que es el amor? —Kagome no sabría decir si el chico estaba enfadado, tratando de convencerla de algo, o simplemente entretenido con la situación—. Seguramente sepa más del amor que tú. Sólo eres una niña.

—¿Qué? —vale, ahora sí empezaba a enfadarse—. No sabes de lo que estás hablando. ¿Crees que porque no me acuesto con cientos de hombres soy una niña incrédula e inexperta? Tú no sabes nada mi vida, o del amor en general —insistió, ofuscada y terriblemente sonrojada, mitad por la vergüenza mitad por el enfado.

—¿Y tú sí? —inquirió burlón—. Seguro que eres la típica chica que apenas había dado sus primeros besos antes de encontrar al hombre de su vida cuando apenas era mayor de edad y lleva desde entonces con el mismo hombre durante años. Tu novio, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Houjo? Seguro que es el único novio que has tenido en toda tu vida.

—¡No ha sido mi único novio! —exclamó furibunda, aunque inmediatamente se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza al ver que su madre y los señores Taisho se volvían a mirarla. Carraspeó un poco antes de continuar hablando y removiendo la comida en su plato disimuladamente—. Es verdad que empezamos muy jóvenes, pero tuve otro novio antes que él.

—Kagome, darse la mano por la calle y darse un par de besos a la salida de la escuela no cuenta como 'salir con alguien' —le recriminó con sorna, cada vez más divertido con las reacciones de la chica. Ella le lanzó una mirada que podría haber asustado al más valiente, pero lo ignoró, después de todo ni siquiera ella creía que lo suyo con Akitoki hubiera sido una verdadera relación, pero eso él no tenía porqué saberlo—. En fin, el caso es que tú seguirás creyendo tontamente que a la tierna edad de diecisiete o dieciocho años encontraste a tu alma gemela, te conformarás toda tu vida hasta que él te pida matrimonio, tú aceptes, os caséis, y entonces te darás cuenta demasiado tarde de que has desperdiciado todos tus años de juventud por haberte obcecado en una falsa ilusión de amor.

—Oh, claro, tú eres el experto ¿no? Seguro que nunca has estado con la misma chica por más de dos meses, no me hables de amor o de lo que desperdicio. El hecho de que esté con Houjo no implica que deje de hacer otras cosas que quiera. No me arrepiento de nada —sentenció, segura de ser la que llevaba la razón. Ella amaba a Houjo, y estaba claro que Inuyasha nunca había amado a nadie que no fuera a sí mismo.

—Claro que te estás perdiendo un montón de experiencias importantes. Hay cosas que sólo puedes hacer cuando eres joven y soltero.

—¿Ah sí? —cuestionó ella, entretenida de nuevo en revolver su comida con indiferencia, convencida de que dijera lo que dijera no iba a cambiar la mentalidad del chico.

—Por supuesto. Incluso hay una lista —dijo con aire interesante, como si estuviera hablando de una ciencia irrefutable.

—Una lista —repitió, girándose hacia él incrédula—. ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?

—Totalmente. Las quince cosas que debes hacer antes de casarte.

—No me lo puedo creer. ¿Y qué se supone que contiene la lista? Seguro estupideces como 'tirarse en paracaídas', o cosas peores, como 'enrollarse con 5 chicas en una misma noche' —bufó.

—Claro que no, son cosas importantes que toda persona debe experimentar alguna vez en su vida —le explicó casi ofendido de que pudiera pensar que su lista era algo vano y superfluo—. Y para que conste, no tiene de malo enrollarse con cinco chicas en una noche —le lanzó una mirada socarrona que hizo que la chica rodara los ojos. Sólo era un mujeriego y un idiota.

—¿Entonces qué? Dime algún punto de tu lista —al final no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

—Por ejemplo, 'sufre de corazón roto al menos dos veces' —alzó la mano con dos dedos levantados hacia ella.

—¿Y eso es algo bueno? Nadie quiere tener el corazón roto, no veo el desperdicio ahí —sabía que lo de la lista iba a ser una estupidez, pero no se esperaba eso.

—Claro que sí, es algo por lo que todo el mundo tiene que pasar, para realizarte como persona debes experimentar de todo en esta vida —sentenció como quien habla de una verdad indiscutible.

—Como tú digas, ¿qué más?

—Ten, al menos, diez primeros besos.

—¿Qué? Eso es una chorrada. Un primer beso es algo importante y preciado para una chica, no algo que coleccionar —Kagome, inmersa en la conversación que finalmente había conseguido entretenerla completamente, se dio cuenta finalmente de que habían terminado los platos principales y pronto se levantarían los novios a cortar la tarta de bodas.

—Precisamente, el primer beso es el único que te provoca esa emoción y esos nervios capaces de acelerar tu corazón y alterarte más que acostarte con cualquier chica al azar —tenía una manera totalmente desvergonzada de hablar de su vida sexual y turbaba a la chica profundamente, aunque trataba de no demostrarlo—. Por eso el primer beso es el más importante, y es una experiencia que tienes que disfrutar todas las veces que puedas.

Kagome lo miró asombrada por sus palabras, no era su idea de lo que significaba un primer beso pero no podía dejar de darle la razón en todo lo que había dicho, y escuchar algo así de Inuyasha la sorprendió. Antes de poder contestar nada, vio como Sesshomaru se ponía de pie junto con Kikyo y se acercaban al centro del salón donde los camareros acercaban una preciosa tarta, totalmente blanca y de varios pisos de altura.

Después de que los novios cortaran la tarta, terminaron de comer el postre mientras las conversaciones animadas volvían a inundar el salón. Kagome creía que reventaría en el momento menos pensado como comiera un sólo bocado más. Entabló conversación un rato con su madre y los señores Taisho. Aunque el Señor Inu no Taisho la intimidaba un poco con su semblante regio y su aire casi aristocrático, Izayoi era una mujer encantadora, de trato dulce y sonrisa amable. Inmediatamente después del postre pasaron al salón de baile. Los recién casados abrieron el baile con el vals tradicional, y poco después el resto de invitados se unieron en la pista, exceptuando algunos más reticentes que se mantenían charlando junto a la zona de bebidas.

Entre unas y otras, se había hecho de noche y Kagome decidió que era hora de marcharse. No había vuelto a cruzar más de dos palabras con Inuyasha, y hacía rato que ni siquiera lo veía, seguramente habría ido a buscar nuevamente a la chica del chupón. ¿Y un mujeriego como él pretendía darle lecciones sobre el amor a ella? Absurdo.

Iba a despedirse de su hermana, pero esta estaba rodeada por varias personas y decidió no molestarla. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida y por el camino se cruzó con su madre.

—Mamá, me marcho ya a casa, despídete de Kikyo de mi parte —le dijo mientras le daba un par de besos en las mejillas a su madre para despedirse.

—¿Pero no venías esta noche a dormir a casa? Ya avisara a Souta y al abuelo, querían verte, hace meses que no vienes por casa —le recriminó suavemente su madre, incapaz de perder su manera dulce de hablar.

—Estoy cansada, mejor este fin de semana me paso por casa a comer con Houjo, ¿de acuerdo?

Con esto se despidió antes de encaminarse de nuevo hacia la puerta, sin dejarle tiempo a su madre para protestar. Cuando salió el aire frío de noviembre le golpeó la cara como una bofetada. Enterrandose en el cuello de su abrigo echó a caminar hacia la parada de taxis que había en la acera de en frente. Trastabilló ligeramente al bajar las escaleras del local y se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente, no había bebido mucho alcohol pero este recién parecía empezar a hacerle efecto. Continuó su caminata hacia el taxi, y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta del coche una mano grande y morena se le adelantó haciéndolo por ella. Al girarse vio a Inuyasha con su típica sonrisa de lado abriéndole la puerta como el caballero que no era.

—¿Qué…? ¿De dónde vienes? —preguntó, sintiéndose algo desorientada por el alcohol. El moreno abrió la boca para contestar pero ella lo cortó—. Da igual, déjalo, no es asunto mío. Pero este taxi, en cambio, sí es mío. Buscate otro.

Inuyasha la miró incrédulo por la repentina actitud agresiva de la chica, aunque rápidamente reparó en sus ojos demasiado grandes y brillantes, las mejillas rojas, y sus infructuosos intentos por mantenerse recta y no tambalearse hacia los lados. Volvió a sonreír divertido.

—Tranquila, jamás osaría robarte nada —la tranquilizó burlón. —Pero creo que estás un poco borracha, así que te acompañaré a tu casa y luego me iré a la mía… si quieres —le lanzó una mirada sugerente, medio en broma, por el placer de hacerla rabiar. Medio porque tenía que reconocer que con ese vestido palabra de honor ajustado en el pecho, realzando su busto, y la falda varios centímetros por encima de las rodillas que hacía que sus piernas parecieran no tener fin, la idea de seguir a la chica hasta su casa no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo.

—En tus sueños, Taisho —le cortó tajante mientras entraba en el taxi con aire digno. Todo lo digno que podía ser teniendo en cuenta que apenas podía moverse sin tambalearse hacia los lados.

Una vez dentro, emprendieron su viaje hacia la casa de la chica. Ella iba absorta, mirando por la ventanilla a la nada, mientras él la observaba de reojo y con muy poco disimulo. Finalmente, fue ella la que rompió el silencio entre los dos.

—Dime otro punto —soltó de pronto, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó él desorientado.

—De la lista. Dime otro punto que demuestre que no es sólo una soberana tontería y realmente me estoy perdiendo algo —le insistió, como quien tiene que explicarle algo obvio a otra persona que no es capaz de entender lo más simple.

—¿Otro punto? No se… —lo meditó durante casi un minuto hasta que finalmente una sonrisa maliciosa surcó su rostro—. Tener sexo en una tienda de campaña —dijo finalmente.

—¿Una tienda de…? —Kagome casi tiene que aguantarse un ataque de risa tonta, con toda seguridad incitado por el alcohol en su organismo. Unos segundos después soltó un bufido desdeñoso—. Como no, al final para los hombres todo se reduce a eso.

—No tiene porque ser una tienda de campaña, puede ser cualquier lugar público. El morbo y la excitación de hacerlo en un lugar público, a riesgo de que cualquiera pueda pillarte in fraganti, es algo que debes experimentar, y desde luego no lo harás después de casarte.

Kagome vio como el taxista los observaba curioso a través del espejo retrovisor. Carraspeó ligeramente antes de continuar.

—Eso es peligroso, desvergonzado, y apostaría a que casi ilegal —le recriminó avergonzada.

—Eso es porque nunca lo has probado, pero ya te arrepentirás —le sonrió con malicia.

—Señorita, hemos llegado.

La chica le lanzó una última mirada furibunda, totalmente colorada, antes de girarse al taxista, pagarle y agradecerle con una sonrisa. Salió del vehículo tras despedirse escuetamente del moreno, y en un par de pasos se adentró en el portal de su edificio. Subía en el ascensor mientras se preguntaba si Houjo estaría todavía despierto, esperándola. Le había avisado de que se quedaría a dormir en casa de su madre, pero cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera quedado a ver la televisión en el salón. Llegó a su puerta, y tras intentar meter la llave en la puerta un par de veces finalmente esta se abrió. Dejó los zapatos en la entrada y se adentró en su casa descalza, tratando de no hacer ruido por si su pareja ya dormía. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al salón dejó caer su bolso al suelo con estruendo, desparramando su contenido en el suelo de parqué.

En el sofá, Houjo se giró a mirarla impresionado y con un rictus de miedo en los ojos, todavía con una joven con cara de molestia desnuda de cintura para arriba y sentada a horcajas sobre él. Vio como la apartaba haciendo ademán de levantarse, y entonces se giró rápidamente, sin recoger su bolso siquiera, y salió rápidamente por la puerta cerrandola de un portazo.

Escuchó como llamaba su nombre a lo lejos. No se paró a esperar el ascensor, bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, y milagrosamente consiguió llegar al rellano sin tropezarse y caer rodando por ellas. Salió del portal y corrió durante unos minutos que le parecieron horas, sin mirar atrás, sin detenerse, hasta que sus pulmones dijeron basta y tuvo que pararse a recuperar el aliento.

Todavía no asimilaba lo que había visto. Se llevó una mano al bolso para coger el móvil y llamar a Sango para quedarse en su casa, pero recordó que lo había dejado tirado en su casa.

—Tonta, tonta, tonta…

Se dijo a sí misma una y otra vez, apenas sin voz, mientras se dejaba caer de cuclillas sobre la acera y la primera lágrima de muchas bajaba por su mejilla.

* * *

_No está beteada ni revisada, así que si encontráis algún fallo lo siento mucho. Espero que Inuyasha no me haya quedado muy OoC, pero bueno, no es lo mismo un Inuyasha nacido en el Sengoku que en la actualidad, obviamente habrás diferencias, aun así cuando vaya habiendo más interacción entre ambos espero mostrar mejor la verdadera personalidad de Inu._

_Espero que os haya gustado, que me dejéis vuestra opinión en un bonito review, ¡y nos vemos en el próximo capi! ¡Bye! :)_


	2. Chapter 2: La lista

_**Notas de autor: **antes que nada, muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviewcito en el anterior capi :) Espero poder contestar todo mañana. Segundo e **importantísimo, ****las que ya habían leído el primer capi, volver a leerlo porque hay modificaciones.** En realidad es una tontería, apenas cambié nada, simplemente un pequeño detalle porque decidí modificar la trama más adelante y necesitaba que las circunstancias fueran otras. No quiero entrar mucho en detalle para no hacer spoiler, aunque creo que da un poco igual xD Nada más, disculpas por la tardanza, quería subirlo antes pero no pudo ser, cando las cosas no salen pues no salen, y prefiero tardar más y publicar algo con lo que estoy satisfecha. El capi no va corregido, así que seguramente habrá algún dedazo suelto, lo siento xD Nada más, espero que os guste :)_

_**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, blablablá(?)._

_¡Espero que os guste! :)_

* * *

**Capítulo II**  
La lista

**·**

Inuyasha era muy consciente de que el amor y las relaciones duraderas solo traen problemas y dolor, mucho dolor. Sin embargo, nunca se imaginó que justo al día siguiente de haber estado discutiendo sobre eso mismo con Kagome la encontraría en tales circunstancias. Como cada sábado, esa noche se había presentado en la casa que su mejor amigo compartía con su novia para cenar unas pizzas, ver una película o salir a tomar unas copas. Pero lo que se encontró al llegar no fue el delicioso olor del tomate y el orégano, sino a la morena sentada en el sofa, con aspecto desastroso y abrazada a uno de los cojines con el rostro hundido en este.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado? —preguntó por lo bajo para que la chica no los oyera.

—Ayer a la noche se encontró a Houjo con otra chica en su casa —contestó Sango con una expresión entre la lástima y la furia—. Como coja a ese cabrón…

—Llegó esta mañana temprano, no quiere ir a casa de su madre y el piso lo compartía con él, así que le estamos dejando pasar unos días aquí de momento —explicó Miroku.

La observó nuevamente, sentada sobre el mueble con aspecto deprimido. Ahora se arrepentía un poco de lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, casi parecía un poco gafe. La verdad es que sabía que algo como eso pasaría tarde o temprano, pero aunque siempre decía que no era un caballero no era tan canalla como para echarselo en cara a ella cuando estaba pasando por esa situación.

—El problema es que al hermano de Sango lo acaban de ingresar y tenemos que marcharnos de inmediato al hospital.

—¿Es muy grave esta vez? —preguntó verdaderamente preocupado, sabía que el pequeño Kohaku era enfermizo y a menudo tenía que ser hospitalizado.

—Hacía tiempo que no tenía una recaída, pero no ha sido muy fuerte. Aun así tenemos que ir —entonces, Sango lo miró como si estuviera a punto de decir algo que no quería decir por nada del mundo—. ¿Puedes quedarte con ella, por favor? No creo que vaya a hacer nada raro, Kagome no es ese tipo de chica, pero aun así no me quedo tranquila dejándola sola cuando todo está todavía tan reciente.

—¿Tienes que pedírmelo con esa cara? —preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

—Te he visto aprovecharte de chicas ingenuas y recién abandonadas cientos de veces Inuyasha, perdóname si tengo algunas dudas sobre dejarte a solas con mi mejor amiga a la cual acaban de romper el corazón —le reprochó.

—¿Qué clase de monstruo creeis que soy? —ahora sí empezaba a enfadarse. ¿Creían que no podía mantener la bragueta cerrada o qué?

—Vamos, vamos, tranquilos —Miroku intentó calmar el ambiente interponiéndose entre los dos—. Se que no os lleváis muy bien, pero quizás tu puedas intentar hablar con ella, después de todo ahora sois familia. Lleva aquí todo el día y apenas ha cruzado más de dos frases con nosotros —volvió a fijar la mirada en la chica de larga cabellera azabache y suspiró mientras se llevaba los dedos al puente de la nariz.

Era cierto que nunca se habían llevado bien, de hecho el día anterior había sido la primera conversación medianamente tranquila que tenían en esos dos años de conocerse. Y aun así, no podía negar que la chica siempre le había resultado interesante. Le gustaba hablar con ella, recibir sus ácidas respuestas y pincharla todo lo que podía para ver cómo arrugaba la nariz, fruncía las cejas y se coloreaban sus mejillas con la rabia. Y como bien decía su amigo, ahora eran familia, y se sentía incapaz de ignorarla después de haber visto en qué estado se encontraba.

—Está bien, iros tranquilos me quedaré con ella hasta que volváis.

Kagome apenas era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Había sufrido un tremendo shock al encontrarse a su novio esa noche, y al salir corriendo sintió un dolor punzante, intenso y constante en el pecho, que aunque parecía que iba a doler durante meses, había desaparecido rápidamente. Esa noche, sin móvil con el que comunicarse ni dinero alguno, decidió caminar para tratar de calmarse. Un par de horas después del incidente, sentada en el banco de un parque infantil, el dolor había desaparecido por completo y una sensación de vacío se había instalado en su pecho. Después de relajarse compró un par de taiyakis en el puesto ambulante de al lado del parque y un café con leche en la máquina expendedora. Esperó un par de horas a que amaneciera y cuando el sol comenzaba a asomarse se dirigió tranquilamente a casa de Sango.

No quería ir donde su madre, no quería darle explicaciones y menos tener que soportar las preguntas de su abuelo. Sólo necesitaba estar tranquila y sabía que su amiga no la atosigaría y le daría su espacio. Se presentó ante la mirada estupefacta de la castaña y su pareja, seguramente tendría un aspecto horrible. Tras una breve explicación le permitieron dormir en el sofá y no se había despertado casi hasta la noche.

—Kagome… Kagome —escuchó que la llamaban cada vez más fuerte—. Tenemos que irnos, ¿estarás bien? Cualquier cosa sabes que puedes llamarme al móvil, el número está guardado en el teléfono fijo. De verdad, llámame para lo que necesites ¿vale? —la morena asintió ante la insistencia de su amiga, no entendía a qué venía tanta preocupación, no se iba a cortar las venas sólo por un desengaño amoroso. Entonces la castaña se acercó todo lo que pudo y le susurró para que sólo ella pudiera oírla—. Si quieres irte a dormir puedes quedarte en nuestra habitación, es la única con seguro.

La miró marcharse después de despedirse de ella con un beso en la frente y entonces lo entendió. Inuyasha la miraba de pie al lado del sofá, parecía algo incómodo y ligeramente molesto. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando el sonido de la puerta cerrándose la interrumpió y de pronto ambos quedaron solos en la casa. ¿Lo habían dejado cuidándola? ¿Creían que era una niña y no podía quedarse sola? Eso la cabreó bastante. Ese ya no era un día precisamente bueno y sentía que su mal humor estaba a punto de estallar hacia un único objetivo. Gracias a Dios, no le daría ninguna pena pagar su mal humor con su 'cuñado'. Decidió ignorarlo todo lo posible, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y menos con él.

—¿Piensas ignorarme todo el día? —se quejó él tras estar varios minutos en silencio.

—No se que te habrán dicho, pero ya puedes largarte Taisho —le dijo de mala gana mientras se reacomodaba en el mueble, todavía sin mirarlo.

—Te he dicho que dejes de llamarme por mi apellido —dijo él sin inmutarse.

—Está bien. Ya puedes largarte Inuyasha —contestó ella de manera ácida.

—Ja ja, muy graciosa. Pero no lograrás deshacerte de mi con ataques tan débiles —y sin más, se dejó caer junto a ella tranquilamente, como si esa situación no fuera tremendamente extraña. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Hablar con ella, consolarla? No, definitivamente se traía algo entre manos.

—Mira, no se que haces aquí, si te han dejado para cuidarme puedes estar tranquilo, estoy perfectamente.

—Sí, ya lo veo —bufó irónico. Ella frunció las cejas molesta.

—En todo caso, a ti te da igual, y por tu propio bien espero que no hayas venido a decirme algo como 'te lo dije' o a hablarme de tu estúpida lista, porque no estoy de humor para tonterías.

—¡Ey! No son tonterías, y mi lista no es estúpida —le recriminó fingiendo estar ofendido—. Y para que lo sepas, no se que clase de desalmado cree todo el mundo que soy, pero no soy de los que se regodean en la desgracia ajena —Kagome se sintió un poquito culpable por haberle hablado así, parecía enfadado de verdad, y bueno, aunque la experiencia le decía que su 'cuñado' era un idiota, al menos nunca le pareció una mala persona. Sólo un poco sinvergüenza.

—Ya, bueno, lo siento. Pero de verdad que no necesito nada, puedo quedarme sola, estoy bien —se justificó mirándolo a los ojos, intentando parecer más entera de lo que realmente se sentía. Inuyasha la observó fijamente durante unos segundos en los que consiguió hacerla sentir algo incómoda, y por primera vez se paró a pensar en el aspecto que debía de tener.

—Sí, pareces estar lo suficientemente bien —finalizó después de permanecer unos momentos pensativo, y sin más se levantó del sofá atravesando el salón. La chica se sorprendió de lo fácil que había sido convencerlo, después de todo, ella no era su problema.

—Lo estoy, así que ya puedes…

—Levantate, nos vamos —dijo de pronto él agarrándola por un brazo con firmeza. Ella, sorprendida y pillada por sorpresa, casi se estampa contra el suelo al enredarse las piernas con la manta que la cubría. Por suerte, Inuyasha la tenía bien sujeta. Empezó a caminar arrastrándola por toda la casa en dirección a la habitación de los dueños del piso.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No voy a ir a ningún sitio! —exclamó ella soltándose de su agarre.

—¿Tienes ropa? Seguro que te viniste sólo con lo puesto ¿verdad? Entra y coge algo de ropa de Sango, y por favor, trata de no parecer una monjita —le ordenó empujándola dentro de la habitación.

—¿Una qué? —se giró la morena furibunda dispuesta a soltarle cuatro cosas, pero rápidamente le cerró la puerta en las narices y se apoyó contra esta para esperar a que la chica se cambiara.

—Vamos a tomar algo a algún pub, necesitas airearte, no puedes estar todo el día aquí encerrada —la escuchó bufar desde el interior de la habitación, pero sorprendentemente parecía que iba a hacerle caso sin protestar mucho.

Al rato abrió la puerta de golpe, casi tirándolo contra el suelo, y al alzar la vista pudo ver sus piernas cubiertas por un vaquero ajustado, además de unas sandalias abiertas, y una camisa coral, sin mangas y con el cuello de color negro. Había intentado arreglar el desastre en su cabello como pudo, pero aun así este se revolvía en indomables ondas que le daban un aspecto algo informal pero agradable a la vista.

—Bueno, yo esperaba algo menos recatado, pero podría ser peor —sentenció el chico enderezandose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Eres un cerdo, ¿te lo habían dicho? —masculló molesta mientras cogía una chaqueta fina negra, de punto, y se la ponía dispuesta a salir.

La verdad es que Inuyasha era la última persona con la que se había imaginado llorando sus penas, pero era cierto que en ese piso se estaba asfixiando poco a poco y que, a diferencia de Sango y Miroku, él no le hablaba como si se fuera a desmoronar en cualquier momento. Es más, seguía siendo el mismo bastardo, bruto y maleducado de siempre.

Al salir a la calle sintió que el ambiente fresco de la noche la refrescaba, gracias a Dios esa noche no era muy fría pues sólo llevaba una chaquetilla y ya estaban casi en diciembre. Caminaron durante alrededor de diez o quince minutos en los que no cruzaron más que algunas frases. Finalmente llegaron a un local donde entraron. El lugar tenía una luz algo tenue, con varios sillones y mesas bajas desperdigados y en un lado una larga barra de mármol negro. La música era buena y no estaba muy alta, así que se podía hablar sin necesidad de gritar, y diversos grupos de gente se repartían por las mesas. Se sentaron en una mesa pequeña, algo alejada, con un par de sillones pequeños a cada lado. Al momento Inuyasha se levantó a por las consumiciones.

—No sabía lo que te gustaba, y como es la primera de la noche pensé que lo mejor era pedir unas cervezas —le dijo al volver, dejando dos botellines de cerveza sobre la mesa. Kagome le dio las gracias, la verdad no quería nada más fuerte, no pretendía emborracharse a solas con el chico. Más vale prevenir que curar.

Estuvieron un rato bebiendo y charlando de trivialidades, descubrió, sorprendida, que podía mantener una conversación trivial y tranquila con el chico cuando él no se empeñaba en molestarla. Apenas habían pasado veinte minutos cuando no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta que llevaba tiempo rondando por su mente.

—¿Por qué no me has preguntado nada sobre lo que pasó? —preguntó directamente.

—¿Quieres que te lo pregunte? —inquirió él simplemente.

—La verdad, no, pero es raro.

—Bueno, creo que ya tendrás a suficientes personas preocupándose por ti y preguntándote los detalles, a mí la verdad no me importa, yo estoy aquí para distraerte de todas las cosas malas —le sonrió levantando la botella hacia ella, y la morena alzó la suya haciéndolas chocar suavemente. No se esperaba eso de él, estaba siendo mucho más considerado de lo que hubiera esperado, y la verdad se estaba sintiendo bastante bien a su lado. Sus preocupaciones y tristezas parecían pesar un poco menos en ese momento—. Y por cierto —dijo de pronto mirándola con una sonrisa burlona—, felicidades.

—¿Qué? —no entendía a qué se refería, aunque reconocía que eso no estaba siendo tan malo como esperaba, no veía que hubiera razones para felicitarla. Más bien todo lo contrario.

—Ya has cumplido un punto de la lista —le explicó—. Felicidades por tu corazón roto —dijo sonriente. Kagome lo miró ceñuda.

—Ja ja, muy gracioso. Gracias por nada, pero no me importa tu estúpida lista —dio un sorbo a su cerveza todavía con el ceño fruncido—. Además, no lo he cumplido todavía, se supone que me tienen que romper el corazón dos veces, ¿no?

—Oh, veo que te acuerdas bien, eso es bueno. En el fondo la lista te pareció interesante ¿verdad? —le sonrió con malicia.

—Ni de lejos, sólo tengo buena memoria —se excusó.

—Bien, bien. ¿Qué te parece si, ahora que por fin puedes disfrutar plenamente de tu soltería repasamos los puntos de la lista?

—Ni loca, pienso estar alejada de los hombres durante una buena temporada.

—Pues ahora mismo estás muy cerca mío —le lanzó una mirada pícara y luego bajó la vista a sus rodillas que se rozaban al estar uno frente al otro. Ella se separó rápidamente.

—Ni sueñes con intentar algo esta noche, Taisho —le amenazó con una mirada que auguraba dolor y sufrimiento para quien la retara.

—Oh, vamos, era una broma, no te lo tengas tan creído —se burló él—. Que sepas que, aunque no te conociera, no eres nada mi tipo.

—¿Demasiada ropa? ¿O demasiada dignidad? —se burló ella ácida.

—Que graciosa, te aseguro que no quieres que te conteste a eso —dijo él algo molesto por el golpe—. De todos modos, eso es lo que decís todas las mujeres al terminar una relación. No volveré a acercarme a menos de dos metros de un hombre, necesito tiempo para mí misma, chorradas. Os regodeais en vuestro dolor, cuando lo mejor para superar una ruptura es salir y conocer gente que te haga olvidar con un buen…

—Cerdo —le cortó ella.

—¿Puedes dejar de llamarme así? —le reprochó.

—¿Puedes dejar de comportarte como uno? —contraatacó.

—No —confesó con una sonrisa desvergonzada.

—Pues entonces eso seguirás siendo para mí —zanjó—. Así que tu solución es que 'un clavo saca otro clavo', ¿no?

—¡Exacto! Deberías hacer más caso a la cultura popular, es muy sabia —le dijo muy serio mientras hacía una seña al camarero.

—Seguro que tú de eso sabes mucho —se burló ella. La verdad es que esas discusiones con Inuyasha la divertían bastante y eran una buena distracción. Se lo estaba pasando bastante mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Pues sí, soy todo un erudito —dijo muy pagado de sí mismo. Entonces el camarero volvió con una pequeña libretita y un boli que el chico le había pedido—. Bien, a partir de ahora seré tu maestro en este viaje que que es la soltería. Escucha atentamente, normalmente la gente pagaría millones por los trucos que te voy a enseñar —hablaba tan en serio, que a Kagome estaba a punto de darle la risa.

—No lo dudo —sonrió ella—. Está bien, enséñame la dichosa lista —suspiró, finalmente rendida. El moreno le dedicó una sonrisa que le pareció más natural y más radiante que todas las demás, y eso la turbó un poco.

—Bien —empezó mientras iba escribiendo en la pequeña libreta—, el primer punto, como ya sabes, es: _**sufre de corazón roto, por lo menos, dos veces.**_ Sino, cuando ya estés casada y vieja sentirás que no disfrutaste de las emociones fuertes de la vida.

—Gracias pero creo que con una fue más que suficiente, no entiendo a qué viene lo de las dos veces como mínimo —se quejó.

—Un buen alumno no cuestiona los métodos de su maestro —sentenció él serio.

—¿Y eso desde cuando? —dijo ella divertida.

—Desde que yo lo digo. Bien, esta ya está cumplida a la mitad —dibujó dos palitos al lado de la frase y tachó uno de ellos—. La siguiente: _**viaja con amigos.**_

—Eso también puedes hacerlo cuando estás casado —lo contradijo.

—No, cuando estés casada viajarás con tu marido, con los niños, o con otro matrimonio en parejitas, no tiene nada que ver con salir con el grupo de amigos y pasarlo bien —le explicó.

—Bien, bien, lo entiendo. Esta es bastante factible, ¿cuál es la tercera?

—Bueno, no tienen un orden de importancia, el orden da igual. La siguiente podría ser: _**vive sola.**_ Aunque sólo sea durante unos meses o en un viaje al extranjero. Seguro que tú viviste desde que te independizaste con tu novio —se burló él.

—Nada de eso —se quejó ofendida. ¿La tenía por una niña o qué?— Durante mis cuatro años de universidad viví sola en Tokyo, y cuando volví empecé a vivir con Houjo —descubrió con sorpresa que decir el nombre de su ex no le resultaba tan doloroso como pensó que sería.

—Vale, vale, no te enfades. Esta la tachamos. La siguiente ya la conoces: _**ten, por lo menos, diez primeros besos.**_ Aquí sí me juego todo lo que tengo a que tu novio fue tu único primer beso —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. La chica sintió como sus mejillas se encendían totalmente.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡He tenido más primeros besos! —dijo con la voz algo chillona por la vergüenza.

—Vamos, no puedes mentirle a tu maestro, así no podremos avanzar Kagome, tienes que ser sincera —le sonrió él. Se le veía francamente divertido, el muy sinvergüenza.

—Mujeriego —murmuró por lo bajo. Inuyasha la escuchó pero no quitó su sonrisa—. No tengo porque decirte nada. ¿cuál es el siguiente punto? —preguntó finalmente cambiando de tema. El moreno rió por lo bajo, de verdad que era demasiado graciosa cuando se sentía avergonzada.

—_**Consigue un buen puesto.**_ Tu trabajo debe ser tu prioridad cuando está soltero, luego con la boda vienen las obligaciones, los críos, y ya no tendrás tiempo para ti —Kagome lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Vaya, no esperaba algo como esto después de tantas tonterías —se le escapó a ella.

—Ya te dije que no son tonterías. Son cosas importantes que toda persona debe experimentar, y todas son igual de importantes. ¿Y bien? ¿Trabajas? ¿qué estudiaste? —la interrogó. Sabía que alguna vez lo había escuchado de su familia, pero la verdad no había prestado mucha atención a lo que decían, en esa época la chica le era totalmente indiferente.

—Estudié Historia Antigua en la universidad y trabajo en el museo de historia nacional —explicó ella dando un sorbo a su segunda cerveza, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando el chico la pidió—. Tengo un buen puesto y estoy contenta, no tengo quejas con ello la verdad, es lo que siempre quise —le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila y dulce que Inuyasha nunca le había visto, mucho menos dirigida a él.

—Vaya, estoy impresionado, eres bastante joven, la mayoría de la gente a tu edad no consigue cumplir sus sueños tan fácilmente —la elogió. La chica sintió que sus mejillas volvían a encenderse, y no sabía realmente por qué. Maldita cerveza.

—Yo no hablaría de sueños, pero supongo que siempre fue mi vocación, al nacer en un templo antiguo inevitablemente me interesé en la historia y haber conseguido trabajar donde quiero, supongo que sí, podrías decir que soy afortunada —su voz se apagó poquito a poco hacia el final de la frase. La mirada fija y atenta de Inuyasha sobre ella la desconcertaba e intimidaba por primera vez desde que lo conocía.

—Bien, tachamos esta también. Siguiente: _**ten un romance casual o un amigo con beneficios**_ —Kagome casi se atragantó con un sorbo de su bebida.

—Ya decía yo que esto empezaba a parecer demasiado serio e inocente —masculló mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados—. Lo siento, pero no soy de esas que se acuestan con sus amigos. Eso sólo estropea la amistad.

—No tiene porque ser un conocido, puede ser alguien que conozcas una noche, puedes tener algo informal con él, quedáis de vez en cuando, os acostais, os lo pasais bien, y seguís vuestras vidas sin ataduras —explicó—. No importa cuánto dure mientras sea intenso y loco —le sonrió pícaro. Sabía que ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no parecer una mojigata, pero aun así él podía notar como se retorcía levemente las manos y se sonrojaba intensamente, nerviosa.

—Ya, está claro de que tú eres todo un experto en el tema — farfulló algo molesta por lo bajo.

—Pues sí —le contestó sin vergüenza ninguna—. Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar con este punto —le insinuó divertido. La chica lo miró más colorada todavía, mientras un camarero ponía una nueva cerveza delante de cada uno. ¿Cómo es que estas se vaciaban cada vez más rápido? Seguro que el calor que sentía era debido a eso. Sí, seguro.

—Lo siento, ya me dejaste bien claro que no era tu tipo —le contestó tratando de recobrar un poco la entereza. No podía seguir dejando que la tratara como una cría, tenía veinticinco años y sabía de sexo tanto como él.

—Cierto, pero podría hacer el esfuerzo —le sonrió nuevamente. Ella le sacó la lengua en una mueca que no supo si le resultó graciosa o encantadora. Carraspeó un poco y continuó—. _**Obsesiónate con el gimnasio o con algún deporte.**_

—Vale, esta sí que no la entiendo —bufó.

—La soltería es el mejor momento para cuidar de uno mismo en todos los aspectos, ya te lo dije. Dedícate tiempo a ti y a tu cuerpo.

—Camino bastante y de vez en cuando hago natación, es todo el ejercicio que necesito, gracias. Yo soy un ser sedentario y estoy contenta como estoy —zanjó el tema dando un largo sorbo a su bebida, que cada vez bajaba más rápido.

—Como quieras, la descartamos. Siguiente: _**vístete provocativo**_ —escribió en la libreta. La chica volvió a fijar su atención en él. Cada vez sus payasadas de pervertido la alteraban menos.

—Eso sí que puedo hacerlo perfectamente cuando me case.

—Cierto, pero la atención que vas a recibir es muy diferente, y los resultados de esa atención, muy diferentes —le dijo sugerente. Kagome soltó una pequeña risita que le advirtió de que iba siendo hora de dejar de beber. Desgraciadamente no hizo caso de su propio consejo y dio otro sorbo a su bebida, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas botellas vacías inundaban la mesa.

—Vale, esa se puede intentar —cedió la chica.

—Oh creeme, terminarás probándolas todas —le aseguró.

—Yo no soy como tú, y la mitad de esta lista son guarradas sin importancia.

—Ya veremos dentro de unos meses, soy un buen maestro, haré una mujercita de ti —esta vez, los dos estallaron en pequeñas carcajadas—. Vale, siguiente, la más famosa: _**ten sexo en una tienda de campaña.**_

—De verdad que eres un guarro —siguió riendo la chica.

—No subestimes el poder del sexo al aire libre, ¡cuando te des cuenta de lo que te has perdido será demasiado tarde! —exclamó Inuyasha empezando a dramatizar más de lo debido—. Y llegamos a la número diez: _**quédate en un hotel lujoso con amigos.**_ Como dije, la soltería es el mejor momento para dedicarte tiempo a ti misma y a tus amigos.

—Me parece bien —sonrió ella—. ¿La siguiente?

—_**Pasa sola una Navidad y un 14 de febrero tranquila en tu casa.**_ Mira películas, inflate a comida basura, o haz lo que quieras, pero no hay nada como decir: sobreviví a un 14 de febrero sola en mi casa, y no morí.

—Bueno, pasé un montón de catorces de febrero sola antes de salir con Houjo —meditó en alto.

—Eso no vale, seguro que salías con tus amigas, y además con esa edad seguramente te daba igual pasarlo con un chico o no —la contradijo—. Sigamos: _**vete al cine sola y cómprate todas las chucherías y refrescos que quieras.**_

—¡Esa me gusta! —exclamó entusiasmada de más poniéndose de pie de pronto, pero al sentir como el suelo empezaba a darle vueltas decidió que lo más inteligente era volver a sentarse. Volvió a su sitio y dio otro trago a su bebida—. Aunque sigo sin entender que tienes en contra de hacer las cosas en compañía.

—Es importante aprender a disfrutar de los placeres más simples de la vida tú solo, sin que nadie te moleste pidiéndote que le compartas o comentando la película cada dos por tres.

—Mira quien es un niño egoísta y gruñón… —se burló ella pinchandole en la mejilla con su dedo índice. Inuyasha la ignoró hasta que de pronto se giró con rapidez mordiéndole el dedo con suavidad. Ella estalló en carcajadas y él no pudo evitar reírse al verla.

—Entramos en la recta final: _**conoce al europeo de tus sueños.**_ Si fueras un tio te diría que te enrollaras con alguna inglesa o alguna latina, pero no estoy muy seguro de qué os gusta a las mujeres.

—Bueno, a mí los españoles siempre me han parecido sexys —murmuró ella de nuevo colorada—. Con la piel morena y los ojos negros, o verdes, masculinos…

—¡Ey! Los japoneses somos muy masculinos también —exclamó él con fingido enfado.

—No es lo mismo —se defendió ella con todo condescendiente.

—Ya, ya. Siguiente. _**Experimenta con diversos juguetes sexuales **_—escribió, e inmediatamente levantó la vista sugerente hacia una Kagome debatiéndose entre la vergüenza absoluta y la risa.

—Se que me repito pero… de verdad eres un cerdo —masculló arrugando la nariz en un gesto infantil que a Inuyasha le dio risa.

—Tú eres demasiado niña. Este punto es importante, debes descubrirte a ti misma, conocer tu cuerpo, nadie va a querer acostarse contigo si tu misma no conoces y disfrutas de tu cuerpo —le explicó mirándola fijamente, e inevitablemente sintió como su cuerpo se calentaba bajo los ojos ámbar y brillantes de él.

—Está bien, está bien. Vamos con la última de una vez.

—Quince, la última y una de mis favoritas: _**nada en la playa, totalmente desnuda.**_

—¿Qué? ¡Eso es una guarrada! —exclamó entre risas.

—¡Nada de eso! Es una sensación fresca y liberadora que todo el mundo debe de sentir alguna vez —finalizó con tono serio metiéndose en el papel de maestro.

—Bueno, reconozco que ha sido muy divertido —dijo ella de pronto recobrando un poco la compostura—. Pero no puedo hacer nada de esto. Aunque me atreviera y no me tragara la tierra con la vergüenza, no soy el tipo de chica seductora que sale a los bares y atrae a los chicos. Yo soy sencilla, simple, nada despampanante. No llamo la atención de los chicos —sentenció sin más. No lo decía auto-compadeciendose ni mucho menos, parecía tomárselo como algo inevitable y a lo que nunca le había dado mucha importancia.

—No me puedo creer que de verdad hayas dicho eso —la miró Inuyasha incrédulo—. Se que dije que no eras mi tipo, pero hace falta ser idiota para no darse cuenta a primera vista de que eres una mujer muy atractiva —confesó mirándola fijo, inclinado sobre la mesa y a poca distancia del rostro de la chica. Esta volvió a sentir que la inundaba un calor sofocante desde los dedos de los pies hasta la punta del cabello.

—¿Qué dices? —exclamó totalmente roja—. Eso sólo lo dices por compromiso, o porque estás borracho, una de dos.

—Es cierto, y te lo voy a demostrar —le aseguró con una sonrisa enigmática en el rostro.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—¿Confías en mí?

—No —dijo Kagome al instante. Inuyasha frunció el ceño molesto.

—Que cruel, creo que hoy te he demostrado que soy bastante confiable —se quejó algo dolido por la actitud de la chica hacia él.

—Lo sé, la verdad te has portado mejor de lo que lo hubiera imaginado nunca, y te lo agradezco —le dedicó una sonrisa dulce que rápidamente hizo que el chico relajara el ceño.

—Decidido entonces —exclamó poniéndose de pronto en pie—. Te demostraré que estás equivocada, y que si no parecieras tan inaccesible los hombres se te acercarían a todas horas.

—¡Ey! ¡Yo no parezco inaccesible! —se quejó. Inuyasha la miró con una ceja levantada en gesto irónico.

—Lo que tú digas. Ahora —empezó a explicarle mientras se ponía a su espalda y le retiraba la fina chaqueta negra. La chica dio un pequeño respingo al sentir las manos grandes del hombre sobre sus hombros—, te vas a ir a la barra, vas a pedir algo de tomar, y te vas a quedar allí hasta que yo te diga nada.

La chica lo miró extrañada pero aun así obedeció, después de todo no le había pedido nada del otro mundo. Se acercó a la barra y pidió una copa de vodka con limón y apoyó el codo sobre la superficie mientras esperaba con la cabeza sobre su mano en una pose relajada. El barman volvió con su copa y de pronto su teléfono empezó a sonar. Frunció el ceño al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —preguntó girándose para ver al chico de larga cabellera azabache sentado en los sofás y mirándola desde lejos—. Si tienes que decir algo ven y dímelo.

—¿Pretendes ligar cuando tienes a un hombre tremendamente atractivo a tu lado? —cuestionó él burlón.

—Que gracioso, ¿quién será ese hombre tan atractivo? Yo no veo ninguno —casi se mordió la lengua por mentirosa. Por mucho que fuera un idiota, no podía negar que Inuyasha era muy atractivo a ojos de cualquiera.

—Sigue fingiendo —soltó él muy pagado de sí mismo—. Para empezar, quita esa cara de enfado, relaja tu expresión —ella, desconcertada, le hizo caso—. Ahora toma tu copa y apóyate de espaldas a la barra. Así, muy bien. Da un par de sorbos. ¡No mires hacia aquí! Se darán cuenta de que estamos juntos. Vale, ahora llévate la mano al pelo y recógete un mechón tras la oreja.

—¿Eso no es increíblemente cliché?

—Haz lo que te digo, intenta parecer natural y distraída. No puedes parecer solitaria, pero tampoco puede parecer que esperas a alguien, sólo sigue dando sorbos con aire desinteresado.

Kagome no entendía muy bien a donde quería llegar el chico con todo eso, pero obedeció hasta que apenas un par de minutos después sintió un ligero toque en su hombro. Cuando se dio la vuelta un joven de cabello corto y negro con unos bonitos ojos claros le sonreía. No se lo podía creer.

—Hola, ¿estás sola? ¿Esperas a alguien?—le preguntó con tono suave. Miró de reojo hacia donde estaba Inuyasha y apenas pudo verlo llevarse su bebida a la boca sonriente.

—Eh, no, a nadie, estoy sola —contestó con una sonrisa torpe.

—Vaya, no puedo creer que haya encontrado a una chica tan guapa como tú aquí sola.

Después de charlar por un breve momento con el chico de ojos azules, salió del local seguida del moreno.

—¿Ves? ¿Qué te dije? Tenía yo razón, si dejaras de estar a la defensiva te lloverían los pretendientes —aseguró—. ¿Qué tal con el chico ese?

—Un poco cursi de más para mi gusto, pero bueno, supongo que has demostrado tu punto —cedió ella.

—Y si me dejaras, podría ayudarte a disfrutar un poquito más de la vida —continuó.

Kagome se detuvo y lo miró repentinamente seria. ¿Y si tenía razón? Ella quería a Houjo, pero desde hacía años sentía que se había perdido muchas cosas de su juventud al haber empezado a salir con él tan joven. En su momento intentó no darle mucha importancia, pero ahora estaba sola, y libre para hacer lo que quisiera. ¿De verdad iba a seguir tan cerrada en sí misma para dentro de unos meses o un año volver a encontrar novio y volver a perderse esa oportunidad?

Desde su posición unos pasos más adelante, Inuyasha la observaba con aire interrogante. Entonces ella lo miró decidida a los ojos y cedió.

—Está bien, Inuyasha, tú ganas. Enséñame a vivir mi vida de verdad.

El chico sonrió.

* * *

_¡Y eso es todo! Tengo la sensación de que el capítulo me ha quedado algo largo y denso, pero es que quería explicar todos los puntos de la lista xD Si a alguien le interesa saber de donde la saqué, la leí aquí (s1ngular 20-cosas-que-debes-hacer-antes-de-casarte/) y al momento se me ocurrió la historia x) Está bastante modificada, quité cosas, junté otras, y metí nuevas._

_Espero recibir vuestras opiniones en un lindo review :) Sobretodo respecto a las personalidades de Kag e Inu. ¿Cómo los veis? ¿Muy OoC? A mí se me hacen divertidos xD pero siempre tengo la paranoia de sacarlos demasiado de sus personalidades originales. En fin. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capi! :D_


End file.
